


九龙升景

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futa, ntr, 受孕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: 后记：“玛利亚即使生下不是丈夫的儿子，只要玛利亚满怀自豪，也会成为圣母和圣子。我因无视旧道德和有个好孩子而感到满足。革命，究竟要在何处进行？至少在我们周围，旧道德依然如故，丝毫没变，阻碍着我们的前进之路。海面上的波涛尽管喧闹不止，海底的水不仅谈不上革命，一动也不动，将装作沉睡。但是我认为，在过去的第一回合中，却也稍稍阻滞旧道德的实行。接着，我要和新生儿一起，进行第二回合和第三回合的战斗。生下所爱的人的儿子，养育他成长，这就意味着我道德革命的完成。我因您而感到自豪，我也想让出生的孩子因您而感到自豪。私生子和他的母亲。”——太宰治《斜阳》





	九龙升景

打开窗户之后似乎还能闻到浅显的海的味道。当然这个角度是不会感受到咸腥味的，不如说在黄昏快要过去的傍晚，带着点点星光的味道的大海，在自己所在的角度非常的清澈。  
也很饱满。  
用真姬的话说，那就和她的名字一样。  
是【未来的海】。  
对于园田海未来说，这完全不是一件坏事。就算不能完全和自己面前的景色合二为一，由父母给予自己的这个重要的名字若是被重要的人所喜爱，也是足够让她高兴的事。  
有些遥远的脚步声从门口传来，虽然听过的时间不多，但是对于现在的海未来说已经是非常熟悉的声音。少女在风的助推下转头，红发的年轻人不知什么时候已经站在了门口，抬头看着海未的方向：  
“空调这个温度可以吗？要不要再调低一点？”  
“不用了，谢谢您。”  
西木野真姬点了点头，走到站在窗边的海未身后伸出温暖的双臂把海色的少女抱在怀里，头埋在她的脖颈间，恣意地呼吸着她身上水蓝色的甜味。或许是体温的原因，少女精致的耳朵中水波吸足了热量变得沸腾，绯红色从耳尖透过耳垂，把耳垂染得像是红宝石一般。西木野真姬知道，这是这位比她年长一个月但是羞涩的小女友因为害羞而诚实的反应。  
但是她没有把她推开。海未静静地接受着真姬在身后的拥抱，身上传来属于那个人的气息，直到身后的那个人忍耐不住把她翻转过来，两个人接了一个绵长的吻。  
“嗯……”  
唇上缠绵着的湿软感觉有点额外的让人心醉，侵入的柔软则更是不必说，海色的少女爱干净是出了名的，即使是吃过一样的食物待过相同的时间，海未给真姬留下的印象依旧仅仅是从唇舌之中触手可及的柔软，还有从津液中就可以品尝到的该死的甜美。两个人的唇舌纠缠了一阵，直到真姬用尽力气把想要掠夺的东西全都掠夺完毕为止。海未早就被顺便夺去了全部的力量，整个人瘫软在真姬的怀里。  
“呼、哈……哈……”  
大概是因为和真心喜欢的人接吻和别人尽心尽力的程度不同，即使是作为掠夺方的真姬也累的不轻，她伸出手怜爱的抚摸着海未瀑布般的长发，直到那个人缓过气力吐出一句让真姬抓狂的话：  
“西红柿配羊腰子的味道。”  
“哈？纳尼所列？一米哇嘎乃！”  
不知道是想要配合自己还是真的被戳到了痛处，西木野真姬好看的眉眼拧巴成了一条直线，即使抱着海未的手臂没有松开，她整个人也完全表现出了一副想要双手抱胸算账的表情。  
“你搞清楚好么！我来之前当然是有好好刷牙洗过澡的！”  
“就算真姬你这么说……”  
海未蹙起了眉头装作想要继续说教的样子，这一下子更把真姬的脾气激上来了，她松开揽着海未的双臂双手抱胸，上翘的眼角咄咄逼人，以一副非常正式的语气假装自己很凶：  
“你倒是给我想明白一点啊，我怎么样也是上过礼仪课的好吗！而且比起我的番茄加西红柿，你不应该因为我专门亲手下河（养殖塘）给海未抓石斑鱼回来尝试着给海未做鱼汤喝吗？！”  
刚说完的真姬突然意识到自己的言语中有个巨大的漏洞，一整张脸涨得通红：  
“才、才没有为了海未而专门去下河抓鱼做鱼汤还曾经差一点烧了家里厨房呢！别自作多情了哦！”  
“……真姬你啊。”  
因为是海未所以她可以很清楚的明辨哪些是西木野真姬纯粹因为傲娇而口是心非的言语，那些是真正充满攻击力的话。海未相信，真姬并不会对她说第二种。  
仔细想想真姬在大学的时候就被称作“小周郎”呢，这一激就跳起来的周瑜莫不是演义的？海未小小的叹了口气，然而心里面却是难得看到真姬可爱一面的满足感。  
“是是，当然是开玩笑的。”  
虽然真姬如果连这个是不是开玩笑都看不出来就危险了，海未微微摇了摇头，想要推开真姬出去，手腕却被真姬略带强硬的抓住。  
“？真姬？”  
“虽然是开玩笑，海未也是要收到惩罚的吧？”  
说着话的真姬的紫色眸子里虽然并不愤怒，但是却让海未感受到了一丝危险，本能告诉她应该快速离开。  
“你在说什么……唔！”  
在行动之前的话未说完嘴却已经被堵住。真姬不知道什么时候动作起来，重新吻住海未的唇。海未一直感觉真姬的吻技很好，即使自己尽全力去迎合她的吻也经常没办法跟上。而真姬绝对不会告诉海未自己拥有这些丰富经验的理由。本来还是老老实实环抱着海未的双手也不老实的鼓动，等到海未反应过来的时候，身后已经从有些柔软但是耸动的结实躯体，被整个人推到了柔软的羽毛大床上。

“真姬？！”  
“……”  
没有回应，不，准确的说应该是没有用说话而回应。撑在自己身上那紫色的眼眸中含满了欲火，却好像又是被什么东西压制住一样，小心翼翼的看着自己，就好像害怕自己眼中的火焰灼伤她一样。  
太阳那半球的光已经完全落了下去，黄色的天空也以极快的速度褪去，只剩下逐渐遍布夜色的青空。像是什么东西在无声的邀请。  
或者是什么的诅咒也说不定，或者之后真的会被海未诅咒也说不定。  
真姬无比的明白，自己费尽心思就是为了要这一天。虽然理论上能否成功全靠运气，但是她已经等不起了。刀锋般的薄唇轻启，真姬的瞳色带了一分凛冽：  
“……可以吗？”  
“……”  
即使生活保守规矩如海未，也绝对不可能听不懂真姬到底想说的是什么。从自己离开家决定要和真姬一起住开始，对今夜有可能发生的事情她就已经很明白了。  
更何况……真姬是她发自内心，想要让她成为自己丈夫的人。无论园田本家的想法是怎么样的，无论两个人现在是不是还处于经常相隔两地的情况。园田海未一旦认定那个人，她就会使自己成为那个人的东西。  
各种意义上的。  
不过在那之前……还有一件事情必须要告诉真姬。  
虽然这是个非常不知廉耻的话题，但是考虑到了现在尚显脆弱的两个人的立场，海未还是咬紧了牙，海蓝色的长发落下来半掩着脸问她：  
“真姬……你戴、安、安全套了吗……”  
在看到海未变了神色知道她已经默许了而搭在睡衣腰带上的手一愣，骨节在海未看不到的位置被捏的分明：  
“我不想戴了，这也是为海未着想。”  
“诶？可是不戴的话……”  
“戴了的话，对海未的未来不好啊。”  
真姬无力地垂下双臂，那张帅脸傲娇的偏到一边，就好像马上要面对什么非常难以启齿的事情一样。突然露出的不可言明的表情让海未感到疑惑，忍不住伸出白皙的手抚摸真姬的侧脸：  
“到底会怎么不好，可以告诉我吗？”  
真姬只是侧着头不看海未。良久，就好像下定了什么决心一样，真姬狠狠咬牙：  
“如果长久戴套做爱，我的那里会被套缩小的！如果将来没办法带给海未酱快乐的话……”  
“！”  
没想到真姬会说的这么直白，言语和妄想窜入海未的大脑，把这位传统的大和抚子的脸烧的通红。握住真姬手臂的双手温度也升高了，她大概觉得真姬也感受到了吧。  
海未憋红了脸，最终也是没能说出一句话反驳真姬的言论。她对那根东西知之不多，自诩这种事绝对没有身为医生的真姬了解，既然真姬都这么说了，海未决定相信她。  
但是该做的防御也必须做好，由于不敢面对真姬的目光，海未低着头：  
“如果戴套不好的话，我去吃药也可以的……”  
“不行！”  
没想到这次真姬的回应比上次还要直白，直接把海未打了一个激灵。  
“可是……”  
“海未你不知道吗？避孕药对身体有害处的啊。”  
毕竟是牵扯到了医学专业的东西，真姬一下子变得非常积极，从各个角度论证了避孕药的成分以及它的遏止效果带来的各种副作用，虽然专修外科的真姬并不是对每个部分都很了解，但是以她的医学知识，说的海未一脸懵逼已经足够了。  
“……总之避孕药真的不能轻易吃，因为海未没有吃过药我不知道你隐藏的过敏史有多少，万一发生排异反应最严重甚至会导致不孕不育……海未你，不想要我和你的孩子吗？”  
“……！”  
属于大和抚子共同心中最柔软的那一面被戳到，深蓝色的长发垂到不知不觉已经凑上来的真姬的肩膀上，目光被她逼迫的不得不转向更遥远的方向：  
“想……但是，现在不可以……”  
那几个字就像从洁白的牙齿中挤出来一样的，那之后海未忍不住蹦出一句“太不知廉耻了”就转头缩进了被窝。真姬倒也没有离开，默不作声的拉开了被子，从背后环抱着海未。  
“海未可以放心，你今天还在安全期，我保证不会有事的。”  
“在里面的话，不会……不会怀上吗？”  
“我不会让那种事情发生的。”  
双臂环住海未的腰迫使她转过身来，真姬再度吻上那柔软的唇。海色少女的口腔极为敏感，真姬甚至不用多大横扫就可以把她亲的全身瘫软。  
她感觉到海色的女孩窝在自己的怀里，滚烫的小脑袋轻轻的点了点。  
很好，真姬暗暗下定决心。  
这次用了这种理由的话，如果一击不中，之后海未就会产生戒心吧。  
一定……一定要赶在，一切都浮出水面之前。

“绘里，我们是朋友吧。”  
“嗯？我现在很忙啊。来希，啊——”  
“绚濑绘里！”  
“哈、哈啦休！我知道了，你想说什么就快点说吧。”  
“你和希也是经历了千难万苦才在一起的吧，一开始你家里也反对吧。”  
“我嘛倒是还好，主要是希家里有点刻板啊……”  
“别闹了绘里，告诉我你们是怎么打破这些阻碍的。”  
“这还不简单？父母只要看到孙女的脸就会屈服的。”  
“……”  
“玩笑了玩笑！首先最主要的是你需要表达出你对她的爱意！还有你必须要证明你的能力能带给她足够好的生活！当年我和希……”  
绘里还在balabala的大侃特侃自己和希的恋爱风流韵事，真姬却早已在原地陷入了思考：  
“要有个孩子吗……”  
英俊的紫色瞳孔微微一眯，不知如何真姬的瞳孔中居然出了三分久居沙场的将军才会有的狠厉。  
“不……也许，真的是个好主意……”

“嗯……真姬……”  
唇角流露出有些羞人的嘤咛，那是真姬的手已经不老实的解开了海未的浴袍，一只手按着她腰间的扣子，一只手钻了进去顺着光滑的柔嫩肌肤握住了娇嫩的双乳。虽然没能生到多大，但是柔软水滑的触感摸在手里也是非常的舒服。  
而且对于真姬这种贫乳控来说，这样不如说是更好，虽然海未并不是她触碰过的最平的胸部，但是在真姬所能接受的上限之内，一定是她最喜欢的。  
虽然是个很不应该的事情，但是真姬还是忍不住想到自己曾经抚摸过的最平坦的极品椒乳。那年的自己嫌弃的对着另一位黑发双马尾少女说着简直比起菜板还平滑因此被踢下了床，但是不得不承认，那绝对是真姬此生未见过的究极贫乳！  
如果这样的贫乳能生在海未的身上多好……  
腰间的扣子被解开，露出少女身上大片大片的奶白色的肌肤，散发着独属于少女的水甜味的体香。真姬悄无声息的在海未的后背上轻轻亲吻舔舐着，留下一颗颗独属于“西木野真姬”的专属徽印。  
“哈啊、真姬……”  
“只是亲吻后颈你就这么有反应了，该说你是敏感呢……”  
真姬揉捏着海未胸前不甚饱满的柔软顶端鼓起的赤红色樱桃，嘴角充满了一丝流氓般的调笑：“还是，骚，呢。”  
“不要说这种话……”  
果然不出她所料，仅仅如此而已，海未的整张脸就已经完全红起来了。  
就算是和那个人比海未的耻度也是最小的啊。  
不过就是这样的海未，又怎么能不让她怜爱呢。想到这里真姬嘴角的邪笑更加深刻了一分，用指尖轻轻掐捏了一下海未的奶头。  
“啊呀！”  
敏感的胸尖受到这么直接的刺激实在是有些过分，海未眼泪汪汪的回头嗔了一眼真姬，却完全没想到自己这个初心纯粹是为了泄气的动作在真姬眼中充满了女人味的风情万种，下身非常配合的“噌”一下抬起了头来。  
“海未……”  
真姬动动唇想要告诉海未自己身体内的热意已经无可掩盖的想要喷薄而出，然而矜持心还是克制住了脱口而出的那句话。  
真的要感谢一下自己的傲娇人设啊。真姬这么想着，松开海未的双乳，绅士地对海未伸出了手。海未不知道真姬这个动作的含义，只是心意命令她顺着真姬的意愿把自己的手递给了她。柔若无骨的小手在手中有着细细暖玉般的温凉，如同上好的丝绸一般，这让真姬根本不舍得松开手。  
“……。”  
女孩的气味让她沉醉，假设现在不可以的话，即使是让她仅仅抱着她她也能从这之中补充很多精力。但是真姬所要的并不是仅此而已。鱼和熊掌都要兼得，这是西木野的家训。真姬牵着海未的手，将她轻轻地放到自己身下不知道什么时候已经脱下来、暴露在空气中的长枪之上。  
“……！！”  
和刚才碰到的那些温度都不一样，这一次入手的是坚硬的滚烫，虽然平时不说，但是知识丰富的海未自然明白这是什么东西，立马像触电一般地想弹回手，却被真姬狠狠抓住。  
“握住它，动一动。”  
“……”  
海未悄悄转了转身对上真姬想要捕捉她的表情，却发现不知何时真姬已经等待她多时了。紫色的瞳孔中溢满了深情，又多了几分不知道是刻意的还是真心流露的委屈：“不愿意吗。”  
“……没有不愿意。”  
面对这样的真姬，饶是羞耻心爆表的海未也不忍心打击她的期待，半张俏脸缩在真姬的胸口从银牙中慢慢挤出声音。  
真姬安慰般地轻吻了海未的额发，品味着那还并不是非常熟悉的手感在自己的下身处不断地律动，所幸海未的手还算是比较柔软，只是轻轻地话并不会让真姬感到不适，快感渐渐地涌上来取代了陌生的感觉。  
“好大……”  
不知道只是纯粹的评价还是如何，海未突然这么说道。然而下一刻她就发现了自己这句话的严重性，慌着脸朝真姬的胸前扎了进去：  
“呜……海未我已经嫁不出去了……”  
“哈？除了我你还想嫁给谁啊，一米哇嘎乃。”  
嘟囔了一句表达自己的不满，刚刚停下来的手现在也不老实了，从身后的袍子缝隙钻进去揉了一把海未一弯水的细腰，理所当然的听到了怀中女朋友触电般的惨叫声。  
“你果然是最棒的。”  
上一秒还在说着意味不明的某人，此刻却嘟囔着同样是令人意味不明的话语。能够熟练弹奏钢琴的灵巧手指从女孩的后背绕了过去，停留在小巧可爱的肚脐上画着圈圈，从肚脐为方圆的神经倏的皱紧，拉扯的海未不得不更像一个小孩子那样抬起腿蜷缩在真姬的怀里，然而这却在无意之中暴露了最脆弱的防御在真姬面前。  
“呜……！”  
由于下身的防御已经被高抬的腿解除，这反而方便了真姬最原始也是最深入的接触。手指从腿间越过，毫不留情的压在了已经有些被浸湿的胖次上。  
“真、真姬……”  
“海未真是坏孩子啊……”  
手指巧妙地把胖次拨到另一边去，指尖在逐渐流出湿润液体的地方轻轻打转，那平日里傲娇自恋的枕边人，早已在不知不觉之中变成了某种程度上的恶魔：  
“已经湿透了呢，就这么想被我插吗？”  
海未慌乱地摇着头拒绝真姬口上的调戏也不搭她的腔，身体却非常配合的随着她的触碰变得愈加敏感，就好像万千电流抵在她最脆弱的地方同时鼓动似的，潺潺流水不由自主的涌出，真姬立起自己的指尖，用碳酸钙令人酥爽到极点的指尖轻轻摩挲着海未最柔软处触手可及的凸起。  
“呜哇！”  
本来就已经敏感的身体根本受不了这么强烈的刺激，整个人被刺激的窜了几步，就连圆润珠滑涂着蓝色甲油的小脚趾也像触电一般可爱的蜷了起来。  
“真姬……你那么做的话，我受不太了……”  
红发的少女撑到海未的上方，温柔的低头吻去海色少女的眼泪，用接吻把她还未说完的话堵在嗓子眼里。  
“我想和海未一起完成一场道德革命，你可以帮我吗？”  
不等海未回答，属于真姬的浴衣腰带已经脱落，赤红的炎枪整个暴露在空气中。真姬扶正自己的下体，然而并没有长驱直入直达海未的身体里面，而是狡黠地在穴口打转，每转一圈海未缩紧了的腹部就又把自己不知廉耻的液体压榨出的更多一些。  
已经无法回头了。  
自从解开了第一次床笫之欢之后，给她留下的只能是越来越沉沦的吸引和缠绵。海未感觉自己整个人的体感和思想已经随着自己下身不断渗透的液体被真姬掠夺了主动权，双手不由得把住了真姬并不强壮但是线条优美的双臂，期待着她完全的占有。  
但是那只是一个美好的理想，甚至被说理想都是不科学的，因为真姬根本就没有给她一丝一毫可以掠夺主动权的机会。  
“呜……别……”  
突然停止的触碰不仅没有止住瘙痒，反而在身体的活性已经被激起来的大背景下一发而不可收拾。海未感觉自己的身体仿佛被万千蚁噬咬着，唯独求下面一个可以充满她身体的东西填满她、充实她，为她停止这一切的折磨带她进入极乐净土。  
真姬双手撑在海未身上，稍稍偏动海未的脸：“想要吗，海未。”  
海未羞于启齿，红着脸点了点头。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”那双紫色的眼眸已经不像是引领她的紫薇星，反而变成了恶魔的眼眸引诱着她一步步堕落：“告诉我，我是谁。”  
“呜……真姬，西木野……真姬……”  
“我是你的什么。”真姬的紫色瞳孔抓到了一丝捕猎的快感，又强行被心中更大的埋伏网压了下去。  
“呜……女朋友。”  
“不对，这只是现在而已。我和海未不仅仅是这样而已，我们还会有更深层的身份。”嘴角露出丝丝快意的邪笑：“需要我告诉你么？”  
“嗯……”  
“那你听好了。”真姬附下身含着海未充血滚烫的耳垂，紫色的瞳眸中充满了色欲和傲慢的罪因子：  
“我是你的老公。叫出来。”  
“……？！这……”  
怀中的女孩表情一下子变得煞白，而在下一秒反应过来之后脸色又以比原先更快更深的速度红了个彻彻底底：“我说不出口……”  
“海未酱要是不说的话……”修长的睫毛掩盖紫瞳，真姬嘴角带了一丝若有若无的如我所料：“我就不操你了。”  
“……！等一下，真姬……”  
没等海未回答，真姬又把身子撑了上来，肉棒在她的指挥下围绕着海未的内穴简直要燃烧出滋滋的火星，简直要把她整个人点燃一样。强烈的快感对于没品味太多次女人结合的喜悦的海未来说根本无法招架，只能难耐的夹住腿想把真姬的物什送进去，然而真姬却更不给她这个机会，在海未刚要挤进去的时候果断拔出，留下来的是仿佛中毒发作般身体叫嚣的空虚。对此完全没有抵抗力的娇弱少女，终于彻底丢盔弃甲了。  
“老、老公……”海未半合着眼，脸色仿佛要滴血一般，娇艳的唇角因为过于羞耻而忍不住颤抖：“请把你的那个……插进来……”  
紫色的恶魔之眼失控了。这份快感介于理所应当和巧取豪夺之间，却足以让西木野真姬身上的每一个细胞兴奋地发抖。过往今来西木野真姬一向都是想用强横的实力把一切碾压过去，不知不觉中衍生了诸葛恪版的自负，只要认为自己想要做到就无懈可击。可是感情终究不是一厢情愿的事，和过往无数次召之即来挥之即去的身与性的快感而言，园田海未是她唯一想要拿到就完全不想放手的。  
再没有什么比心心念念的人也心心念念着自己还要幸运了，真姬愈加坚信，自己绝对是天命加身。  
“海未……”  
真姬伸手拨开垂到海未眼前的发丝，嘴角在一瞬间的迟疑之后绽放笑容。  
“……老婆乖。”  
紧接着该就绪的一切都已经就绪，真姬把自己的肉刃一把挺进了海未的身体内。结合次数用一只手就能数出来的紧致通道一瞬间被粗长的东西挤满，还一跳动一跳动的，几乎要把她的甬道撑破。  
“呜……！好疼……真姬、太、太大了……”  
“忍一忍，忍一忍，没关系的。”  
随口的敷衍已经变成了破绽，殊不知这个真姬比起和别人只顾自己爽的时候已经是最温柔的表现了，因为交合时给自己的分身带来的畅爽实在是让人难以自制。  
真姬喘着气在海未的身体里浅浅地抽插，因为考虑到海未太久没有结合过的下身和敏感的体质，真姬感觉自己一辈子的自制力都要在这里用光了。龟头在愤怒的叫嚣之下已经露出了沟壑，像绿皮火车擦着铁轨一样在甬道里划出火星，几乎要勾住完全不让她拔出来。  
“呼……不管再怎么拒绝……”  
真姬顶着海未的身体，逐渐放任自己的野兽在海未身上游走。  
“你都快要夹断我了，海未。太久没有被我插，已经非常想要了吧。”  
“平时你说我傲娇，你现在的身体……呵，不是骚的更傲娇吗？”  
“……呜。”  
海未没法说话也羞耻的根本无法搭话，眼角渐渐涌出生理性的泪水。在逐渐的结合中初始的痛苦已经逐渐被压制了一会儿又开始回升的快感填满，随着真姬每一次的推进遥远成至高无上的神。而同时真姬也完全好不到哪里去，自从解除了第一次封印之后海未身体里的每一处都更加刺激着她的荷尔蒙反应，差点就要直接缴械在里面。  
当然那是不行的，既然这次以中标为目标，那就不能这么一触即溃。真姬双手握住海未修长苗条的双腿，心中暗暗称奇：  
果然……你比，那个女人强多了……海未……  
也许是因为海未小穴内过强的海底洞窟般的吸力让她产生了幻觉，真姬摇摇头不去想某个在眼角一闪而过的黑色影子，真姬附下身准备向着海未更深处、也是自己完全想要瞄准的地方推进：  
“近づいた足音 君ならいいのに 違うって 違うって知ってるけど~”  
“……”  
不知道该说是太毁气氛了，还是说曹操曹操到。刚想要把那个黑色的人影忘掉，属于那个人的电话铃声就已经响了起来。  
秀气的眉头有些烦躁的皱紧。所幸这个只是电话，如果真的要是在做的时候被开门打断，真姬完全不知道自己有可能做什么。  
肉体不自觉的因为思考而停滞，两个人相连的快感和节奏都在一瞬间被打断了。真姬烦躁的“啧”了一声，被中断的感觉也自然传到了海未身体里，五感开始恢复，睁眼就看到了真姬一张阎罗面，完全不属于自己的电话声也传到了自己的耳朵里。  
“真姬？”  
“……嗯？”  
“……不接电话吗？”  
“……哈？谁会在上床的时候接电话啊。”  
真姬不满地嘟囔了一声，手指烦躁的卷着自己的发梢。  
“真要是有什么事的话做完了再接不就好了——我、我还是挺在乎和海未在一起的温存的。”  
电话在响完半曲冬日预感后落寞的结束了，正如真姬所预感的那样，并没有再度响起来。真姬一边努力装出愤怒的表情——事实上也真的有这样的元素在里面。  
“真姬……”  
一双温凉的手从前面揽住了真姬的脖颈，橙色的瞳孔中固然有着和真姬同样因为被打断的些许不满足，但是同时也温柔的期许给了真姬接下来的行为。  
柔软的娇躯倒在真姬的怀中，就像怀里抱着花丛。  
“真姬……继续吧。”  
“……”  
手指搭上海未细软的腰肢，真姬下定了决心。  
一定要如我计划早点结束。  
只要事情如我计划顺利进行，我就可以早日光明正大的拥抱着海未了。  
深吸一口气拔出肉刃直接把海未推倒在床上，而真姬就像一个捕食的野豹一样，整个人半跪在海未的面前，伸出手托起了海未的腿，身体隔空覆盖住了仰面朝上的海未所能看到的视觉。  
“既然是海未酱说要来的话，不如我们就来点稍微刺激的。”  
说完之后她不等海未回应，就像猛豹一样扑到了海未身上，把炽热的肉刃从后身处捅了进去。  
“呜嗯嗯嗯！”  
由于刚才电话打来的时候就已经是到达了动情状态，因此这一次本来就是在两个人都非常敏感的时候进入的，自己的肉刃在进去之后就被海未的媚肉整个绞紧根本不舍得让她拔出来，无可奈何的真姬只能抛弃了自己的人面，像攻城木那样冲撞着海未。  
“等、等等……太大了，好快……呜呜……”  
真姬分开海未的双腿，双臂撑在海未的脑袋两侧，看着身下的少女由于刺痛和快感的冲压配种而不停落泪的梨花带雨。她附下身用嘴巴把落下来的青丝叼到一边，细细端详着海未梨花带雨的清幽。  
啊啊。  
未来的孩子啊，你可曾知道你的妈妈曾经也有这么动人的一面。  
人皆言梨花不予人问，对我来说只是他们从未被梨花允许见到最美丽的时刻。  
海未真的……  
“太美了……”  
真姬忍不住轻吻海未清妍的眉眼，同时身下也解放了自己龙枪上的枷锁，九道枷锁一下下解开，换来一次比一次更激烈的冲撞。  
“真、真姬……”  
海未努力的伸长双臂拥抱住真姬的身体，然而对于已经从西木野推土姬超进化成西木野打桩姬的真姬来说即使是再怎么努力呼唤也很难得到回应了。雨点般的汗水从真姬的额头上滴落，打到海未身上都是滚烫的。  
就像她赤红色的发色一样，西木野真姬是不知从什么时候兴起的一阵红色旋风，不知不觉中就已经浸入到了园田海未的整个人生中去。搅得天翻地覆，却令人心甘情愿。  
只是那个时候她还不知道，人生中最大的风暴即将开始。真姬凝望着海未为她动情的表情，嘴角逐渐流露出一丝微笑。  
差不多是时候了。  
如果想要成功受孕的话，在海未已经完全情动的时候中出，几率最大吧。  
你以为我是为了什么，专门挑在你危险期约你出来，为什么去学了鱼汤，为什么忍着吐吃了一堆羊腰子啊。  
对不起，海未，也许你会因此怨恨我。但我不会允许你离开我的，为了能够和你在一起……我已经做好了不是人的准备了。  
（“在里面的话，不会……不会怀上吗？”  
“我不会让那种事情发生的。”）  
不会让不会怀上这种事发生的，信我。  
“呜哇……真、真、真姬……”  
已经无法停止了。真姬整个人把重量压在海未的身上，下身就像通红的运转中的电烙铁一样进出着海未，每一次都直达她的子宫深处。整个人被猛烈交合冲撞所带来的电流电的发麻，双腿盘在真姬的腰上，已经失去了对自己身体的控制权。  
这样陌生的、淫乱的自己，纵使是海未也是第一次感受到。  
“Maki……”  
“……Umi！”  
真姬点点头表示自己应了海未的呼唤，反过来却像想要寻求救赎一样的大声嘶吼了出来。双臂分别抬起缓了缓力道之后猛地抵在海未身体两侧，九道龙枪封锁全部解开，真姬下身的长枪中九龙在天，九次猛烈的冲撞着海未娇嫩的子宫，在两个人的快感到达极点而海未忍不住泄身的时候，怒放了出来。  
“啊……”  
随着泄身而失去了所有力量，海未就像一片纸一样被真姬顶在床头，乖巧的仰着头接受着真姬的射精。浓稠而黏合的乳白色从龙枪的巅峰一股又一股地射入到海未的体内，把她的小腹灌得满满的，几乎要涨起来。最后的气力也在这不断被射入的过程中燃烧殆尽，海未握住真姬的手，在床头上缓缓合上了眼睛。  
“……海未。”  
真姬从海未身上爬下来，把已经累睡过去的少女伸手抱在怀里。似乎是感受到了爱人的气息，海未的身体朝着真姬的怀里微微侧了侧，就好像倚靠在世界上最安全的地方一样。  
紫色的瞳孔黯了黯，真姬慢慢附下身贴在海未的耳边：  
“道德革命开始了，老婆。”  
唇角露出魔王般的微笑，西木野真姬撩起园田海未的一丝长发，顺着逐渐升起的月光滑下如同流淌的音符一般。

【END】  
2019年8月16日 15:59  
己亥七月十六

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
“玛利亚即使生下不是丈夫的儿子，只要玛利亚满怀自豪，也会成为圣母和圣子。  
我因无视旧道德和有个好孩子而感到满足。革命，究竟要在何处进行？至少在我们周围，旧道德依然如故，丝毫没变，阻碍着我们的前  
进之路。海面上的波涛尽管喧闹不止，海底的水不仅谈不上革命，一动也不动，将装作沉睡。  
但是我认为，在过去的第一回合中，却也稍稍阻滞旧道德的实行。接着，我要和新生儿一起，进行第二回合和第三回合的战斗。  
生下所爱的人的儿子，养育他成长，这就意味着我道德革命的完成。  
我因您而感到自豪，我也想让出生的孩子因您而感到自豪。  
私生子和他的母亲。”  
——太宰治《斜阳》


End file.
